Written in the Stars
by RosesOfGold
Summary: Set in WWII. Thalia and Luke along with hundreds of other children leave England due to the breakout of World War 2. They both hope to find safety and comfort in their soon to be called homes instead they find each other. They find happiness in the midst of war and depression. Thalia and Luke are not demigods, their ages are different and so are their parents characteristics.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan fanfic… and it is set in the time of World War II. Thalia and Luke are not demigods in this story and their ages will be revealed later on.

I hope you really, really like it and enjoy… :) :) :)

Note: I do not own PJO and I am sure you are all well aware who does…and if ya don't… What has the world become? *sniffles and wipes tears* Rick Riordan is absolutely amazing.

Anyway, enough of me blabbing and sobbing, here's what y'all came for… I think. :) :) :)

One last time: ENJOY! :)

* * *

_September 2nd, 1941 – Hampstead, United Kingdom.  
_

_Thalia's POV: _

Today. Today is the day the whole world will change. Today is the day chaos will spread to every little corner in countries but most importantly today is the day my life will be changed forever…

* * *

~*~ 2 weeks later ~*~

I'm sitting in my room, a small 11 by 11 feet room with only a bed, table, a chair and a scrawny little window overlooking the bustling energy of Main Street. The bed is in the center with hideous faded pink bed sheets and everything else surrounds it. Even though this the saddest day of my life so far, the radiant sun seems to be shining brightly than ever before. I believe nature has a way of being ironic and torturing people's mind even more. I feel the rays of the sun on my back as my eyes wander the room. It's going to be a long time before I'll be back again. I slowly get up from the bed and the springs reply ever so audaciously. I carry my small brown suitcase and I head out the white door.

* * *

_Whistle!_ The train blows, telling alerting all of us to hop on and leave our families. There are hundreds and hundreds of children here, some my age and the others far younger. All of them with tears in their eyes, sorrow in their hearts, wishing their mums goodbye since the dads are all off to war. Just like my dad.

"Thalia, listen to me." I turn to face my mother, my sweet kind mother. Her brunette hair is a bit tangled and her green eyes spill tears down her pale face. Tears start to spill from my eyes too. "It's going to be just fine. You'll go to Auntie Ellen in America after you reach the airport but first get off at Randall Station. Alright?" Her voice is barely louder than a whisper.

"I know mum, I know." I give her one last gracious hug and kiss her on the cheeks and I pick up my bag and I board the train. There is barely any room to get on because all the children are also boarding the train with me. The conductor with difficultly takes my ticket and manages to punch a hole into it. I head inside and look around to find a place to sit. Every passenger car seat is filled and all eyes turn to stare at me. Why in the world are they staring? Is it the red that I'm wearing or maybe the hat? It takes all of my willpower to not look at their eyes but I continue my search for a seat.

After 5 minutes of walking and carrying an elephant of a suitcase, I finally find a spot. A young man around my age is sitting in the compartment alone and reading a newspaper. I frown. He seems like the awfully educated ones that blab nonstop about news. I never find them quite interesting or good company. I stand there for a moment thinking whether I should ask him or no but all the others behind me start their shouts and complaints.

"Come on, now. Move it, miss! My feet are getting sore," a small child around the age of five, squeals behind me. I slide the compartment car and ask the gentleman.

"Excuse me, sir. It won't be too much to ask if I can sit with you?" I ask ever so politely with a cheeky smile.

"No, no." He straightens his posture and places the newspaper by his side. "Not at all… please." The young man makes a hand gesture to welcome me in. He grabs my suitcase and places it on top of the shelf where his baggage was.

"Thank you." I smile and nod.

"Anytime Ms. ...?" He stops and hesitates. He stands there for a moment, thinks and then smiles widely. "I believe I didn't catch your name, miss."

"Grace. Thalia Grace."

"I'm Castellan. Luke Castellan." He lets out his hand for a handshake. I accept and firmly shake his pale hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Castellan," I reply politely.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Grace," says the man with the name: Luke Castellan.

"Please... call me Thalia."

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated and tell me…

Where should I take this story next? What do you want to read in the upcoming chapter or chapters? How long should I make this story? You get the idea…

Can I ask a favour? May you PLEASE review? Pretty please? *sighs* Anyway… one can dream now can't they?

I'm going to try to update soon but hang in there if I don't for sometime.

Have an awesome day that is just as awesome as you… :)

~ RosesOfGold


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan fanfic… It is set in the time of World War II. Thalia and Luke are not demigods in this story.

Here's the next chapter and I'm hopefully going to make this story a long one. I hope you like it and enjoy… :) :) :)

Note: I do not own PJO and I am sure you are all well aware who does…and if ya don't… What has the world become? *sniffles*

Anyway, enough of me blabbing… here's what y'all came for… I think.:)

* * *

The train rumbles as it angrily goes over the tracks at a miraculous speed as the outside world drifts by. Nighttime has fallen but Mr. Castellan and I am as hyper as mice. Everyone else on the train is snoring into their hats or mumbling in their sleep but not us. Gosh, I've never been so alive in such a long time! I'm so glad Mr. Castellan isn't at all the person who I expected him to be. In fact, he's the exact opposite. My mum always told me I'm a horrible judge of character...she proved me right.

"So, Thalia. Aren't you at all a bit sleepy? Everyone else seems to be," Mr. Castellan or should I say Luke, asks.

_Yawn. _"Nope!" I grin widely. "Not. A. Bit." Luke laughs.

"We've had a cheeky time together, haven't we? All this time we talked about how ridiculous the other passengers look and are behaving yet we haven't said anything about ourselves." Luke takes out a small antique watch from his brown corduroy pants and checks the time. "It's been 2 hours yet we haven't said a word on that topic. Time flies ever so quickly doesn't it?"

"Oh, yes, frightfully so. I've never actually understood time. My mum says time isn't something you can understand but can only follow." Luke crosses one leg over the other in a professional manner. How mature.

"Your mum sounds like a wise woman. What was she like?" He seems awfully interested in the subject. _He's _the one who sounds wise to me or maybe it's just my lack of the ability to judge accurately. Sometimes I feel like such a loon.

"She was alright, at least in my eyes. Just one of those average ladies nowadays but before, she didn't fuss at all. I swear she wouldn't hurt a fly and had an amazing, uplifting sense of humour." My thoughts suddenly become clouded and more reserved. "She _was _like that... before my father went away. He never really stayed with us much but then the war started and it was a perfect opportunity for him to go marching off and that's what he did. He marched off and took my mum's heart and goodness with him. All that's left is the remains and ashes." Luke becomes more sombre and less business-like. There's a little glint in his eyes as if he can relate to what I'm saying. I'm sure many others can too.

"Thalia." He unleashes a long sigh, a sigh full of relativity and understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. My mum's like that too. All washed up and dreary like a piece of recently washed clothing hung on a clothesline. Everyone's trying to put on a smile and positive face for everyone and for what? Nothing, just nothing. The war's going to end someday but their souls won't be lifted again. They'll be the same old, same old as the once were before." He closes his eyes as if to say he's done. I become speechless. That was probably one of the most profound things I've heard in a long time. Luke Castellan has a way with words. I wonder if he has the passion of becoming an author or poet.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." My voice suddenly becomes quiet as a whisper and I cannot seem to speak my thoughts. That little speech was entrancing. Out of nowhere, Luke seems to speak.

"Don't say anything, Thalia. Sleep. You've been yawning for the past 10 minutes and it's lulling _me_ to sleep." He turns back to his happy, carefree self again. Luke grabs a burgundy blanket from his trunk, wraps himself in it and drifts quitely to sleep.

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated and tell me…

Where should I take this story next? What do you want to read in the upcoming chapter or chapters? How long should I make this story? You get the idea…

Can I ask a favour? May you **PLEASE** review? Please? PRETTY PLEASE? *sighs* Anyway…

Have an awesome day that is just as awesome as you…

~ RosesOfGold


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan fanfic… and it is set in the time of World War II. Thalia and Luke are not demigods in this story.

Here's the next chapter and I'm hopefully going to make this story a long one. I hope you like it and enjoy…

Note: I do not own PJO and I am sure you are all well aware who does…and if ya don't… What has the world become? *sniffles*

Anyway, enough of me blabbing… here's what y'all came for… I think.

* * *

"Thalia... Thalia wake up." I hear a little voice buzz in my ear. I am not in the mood to listen to little pranks or any shenanigans. I need my beauty sleep and if I don't, you don't whom you're up against.

"Let... me... sleep," I lazily manage to mumble. I'm not even sure if the person whoever said my name, heard me.

"Thalia, come on wake up. Everybody's up. Randall station is here." He, I assume Luke shakes my arm. I release a loud yawn. My vision is suddenly blurry and becomes clearer by the second. I lazily rub my eyes.

"Where... are we again... Luke?" I ask. Luke sputters.

"Randall station. Now come on, before they kick us out." I hear his footsteps leave the cubicle. I slowly stretch my arms and widen my eyes. Boy, did I ever sleep! I hope I didn't snore and awoke Luke in the middle of the night. I place my feet on the ground and steadily get up. I let out another loud yawn. I believe my body or my mouth doesn't want to wake up. I have to get ready before the plump conductor comes rolling in here and shouting like a baboon. I'm sorry but that is the truth. It is becoming quite annoying and bothersome to me. I'm not sure if anyone else agrees with me though. I fetch my brown suitcase from the top and fish through it to find decent clothing for today. I'll be boarding the plane today after I depart the train and I want to look pleasant for my Auntie Ellen. I don't know exactly what she's like but I must make a good first impression. I think one must always do so anywhere they go, I hope I do most of the time.

"Thalia get move on! Some are already going to the dining area for breakfast. If ya don't put a little heat under it, we might have to eat cold oatmeal!" I hear Luke holler from the hallway. Gosh! Doesn't that man have any ounce of patience in him? I need my time to get ready. Never rush a lady with these things. He ought to now that by now.

"Calm it, Luke! I'm going..." I grab a black shirt and skirt and rush towards the bathroom. I think he might just loose his head if take any longer.

After being all ready and looking very dignified, I step out of the washroom. Luke is leaning against the window with his leg crossed and is whistling. Even though he is a bit impulsive, I'm glad he's courteous enough to wait for me.

"May we go your Imperial Highness?" Luke's voice is dripping buckets and buckets of sarcasm.

"Yes we shall, your Majesty." I offer my arm, he willingly accepts and we strut forward and into the dining hall. I push the mahogany oak door and we head inside. I became speechless. I've never seen anything more majestic or ostentatious. The dining area was absolutely breathtaking. Glorious sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the windows shone like diamonds and the arrangement of the tables and silverware was done beautifully. The napkins were folded ever so neatly and just everything was spectacular. Just at that moment, one of the waiters comes up to the both of us.

"How do you sir?" He turns to me. "And you too miss? How may I be of any service today?" The waiter says in a very professional and polite tone. His clothing is also very grand.

"How do you do?" I nod slightly. "We'd like to have breakfast on this lovely morning," I reply courteously.

"Ah, yes indeed. May I ask which car you are in?

"C-14, sir," Luke says.

"C-14." The waiter repeats. "Please come with me." Luke and I follow the waiter anxiously to see where we are going to be dining. A couple moments later, we arrive. I could not believe my eyes.

* * *

Ha, ha, ha! Cliffhanger. Review and Rate and all of those pretty little things to find out what happens next. I think I'm going to write the next chapter tomorrow or the week coming up. :)

I really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated.

I'm a bit new at this whole story writing posting on Fanfiction so cut me some slack if it's not satisfying or to your taste. If any of you want me to write a story or something that you want to read but can't find anywhere or are to lazy to write on, tell me. I'd be happy to do so but I might not for all of them.

Can I ask a favour? May you PLEASE review? Please? *sighs* Anyway…

Have a super, duper, terrific and awesome day that is just as awesome as you…

~ RosesOfGold


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan fanfic… It is set in the time of World War II. Thalia and Luke are not demigods in this story. Their ages will be revealed soon... hopefully.

Here's the next chapter and I'm hopefully going to make this story a long one. I hope you like it and enjoy…

Note: I do not own PJO and I am sure you are all well aware who does…and if ya don't… What has the world become? *sniffles* I really think more people should read PJO. It's absolutely fantastic isn't it? Rick Riordan is beyond words.

Anyway, enough of me blabbing on and on… here's what y'all came for… I think. Ah, whatever.

* * *

A bit of last chapter:

_"C-14." The waiter repeats. "Please come with me." Luke and I follow the waiter anxiously to see where we are going to be dining. A couple moments later, we arrive. I could not believe my eyes._

* * *

This _waiter_ plopped the both of us to the very back of the car...and not a single thing was fancy. In fact... it was horrid. I sputtered.

"But what about all of the other seats? Can't we dine there?" A certain panic goes to my face. My hands and arms move franticly trying to explain the situation but the waiter looks at me with his left eyebrow cocked.

"I'm sorry miss but this is the only one we have left. Everyone else was here before you two arrived." He bows and simply and quite happily walks away. My cheeks blush furiously.

"How rude! Placing us in the very back and in a horrid place, too," I complain. Luke and I sit down on the ratty wooden and not to mention creaky, chairs. The table has garbage all over it, fingerprints, traces of sugar and someone left a plate of salsa...just brilliant and no tissues to clean anything up. Such fine class offered for passengers staying in C-14. Marvellous isn't it?

"Well, Thalia. If you would have not taken an hour and nineteen minutes to get ready, we would have been sitting and dining in dreamland over there." He turns and points to all the others. I hear a man chuckle from the dining area in front of us.

"Well, it may be my fault but I'm certainly not the one who made this place all nasty and disgusting." I grab a tissue from my small black handbag and wipe my hands. Luke starts to laugh hysterically.

"Oh shut up," I grumble.

* * *

Everybody has been well fed and is now quite content except for Luke and I. Can you believe our luck? The passengers are all hectic and it's creating quite the chaos. Everyone's busy chatting away, saying farewells to the ones still on, grabbing their luggage or trying to get a good spot for the washroom line. There are babies crying and kids running up and down in the hallway. Luke and I are grabbing our things from our compartment. We depart from the train and set our feet on solid ground. The train station is grand, large and people are walking here and there. Although the people who got off with us left, Luke and I are frozen solid, tension is swirling like a typhoon. The both of us seem so uneasy. Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? Is it because of Luke, the oh-so wonderful Luke Castellan? _Thalia, you're getting ahead of yourself. Don't be silly. We've just met and this was nothing._ _Just nothing. _I look to see Luke's expression and he seems to be acting odd. He seems awful nervous and his hands are slightly shaking. I wonder why.

"Th-th-Thalia? Luke Castellan turns to face me and looks me in the eyes. My stomach does a flip.

"Yes... Luke?" I whisper so softly that I'm unsure if he heard me. All of the noises in the background suddenly disappear and I'm in a trance. In such a beautiful, calming trance. My electric blue eyes stare into Luke's baby blue ones. Fireworks made of blue sparked. I felt him getting closer and closer, I closed my eyes... a wonderful sensation erupted amongst my lips with his. I felt like I was in heaven. We parted after quite sometime. Luke opened his mouth to say something...those three little words.

"Luke." I interrupted and put a finger to his mouth. "You don't have to say it, I know." Luke chuckles and blushes at my comment.

"Will I ever see you again?" Luke takes my hands and places them between his.

"I don't know. I'm going to my Auntie Ellen in New York City."

"New York? I'm leaving for Chicago to go and live with my uncle but Thalia, promise me something. Even though we'll be far away, we'll think of each other every day and write as often as we can. Promise?" I nod reassuringly.

"Of course, Luke. I promise." I smile and tears start rolling down my eyes. Why do I feel like I've known him my entire life? We've just met a day ago and yet we get along famously.

"My uncle's address is 11 Trimton Street," Luke says. "You can send your letters there."

"My aunt's is 24 Brybon Way. That's where you'll find me." We both pick up our luggage from the grey, concrete floor of the train station and head our separate ways, knowing that this wonderful journey from Hampstead to Randall Station was just the beginning for the both of us. For Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan.

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated.

I'm a bit new at this whole story writing posting on Fanfiction so cut me some slack if it's not satisfying or to your taste. If any of you want me to write a story or something that you want to read but can't find anywhere or are to lazy to write on, tell me. I'd be happy to do so but I might not for all of them.

Can I ask a favour? May you PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing so far? Please? *sighs* Anyway… one can hope, now can't they? *Shrugs*

Have a super, duper, terrific and awesome day that is just as awesome as you… :)

~ RosesOfGold


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan fanfic… It is set in the time of World War II and Thalia and Luke are not demigods in this story.

Here's the next chapter and I'm hopefully going to make this story a long one. I hope you like it and enjoy…

Note: I do not own PJO and I am sure you are all well aware who does…and if ya don't… What has the world become? *sniffles* I really think more people should read PJO. It's absolutely fantastic isn't it? Rick Riordan is beyond words.

Anyway, enough of me blabbing on and on… here's what y'all came for… I think. Ah, whatever.

ENJOY, EVERYBODY! :)

* * *

_~*New York City, NY. North America*~  
_

Thalia's POV:

It's been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since I've been here in New York City. It is absolutely splendid! Hundreds of city lights cover every corner, happiness swims here and there, tall, glorious building erupt from the ground to the clouds and the people never, never sleep. The whole phenomenon is just brilliant!

There's this little thing called Broadway here and it's stupendous. There are tons of people entertaining you with the excitement of their lives; all joyous and happy.

Auntie Ellen is magnificent. She's a stout little woman with cheeky roses, curly blonde hair and dimples. Even though she's my mum's twin, she looks the exact opposite along with her exuberant personality. My mum's is very quite and gentle while Auntie Ellen goes along singing Frank Sinatra to the top of her lungs in mid-afternoon. Uncanny isn't it? All in all, she's nice company and makes me smile.

I am sitting on a small wooden stool in my bedroom. Auntie was so generous that she decided to let me have my own bedroom for the time being instead me having to sleep on the couch. I believe she didn't want me to because the springs; they're wearing off.

The bedroom is a tad smaller than the one I had back in Hampstead but it's nice. It has a small bed with white and pink beddings, a mahogany table and chair in the right-hand corner, a wardrobe squished in the left and a makeup table beside the door. In the morning time, you can peep outside the window in the middle of the room and see the cars and people rushing by in the morning breeze. It is actually quite a refreshing scene; it builds the excitement up early in the morning.

I pull out an ink pen and a sheet of white paper from the tiny drawer in the desk and I begin to write. I write, I write to Luke.

_Dear Luke, _

_How are you? It has only been 14 days and a half yet it seems like forever since I've saw you. Seems like an eternity since we met that day on the train. You were wrapped up in your newspaper and I in the search for a seat yet we met and fireworks erupted. _

_How are things there in Chicago? Are you settled in and everything? Auntie Ellen is amazing and not at all whom I thought she would be. She's awfully bright and cheery... I wish I had that type of personality. It could help me a great load time to time. _

_New York is beautiful. No, not beautiful... it's absolutely sublime. It is everything we all thought it would be like. Lights flashing here and there, blues playing in corners and the everyday hustle and bustle. No one ever seems to sleep here! Sometimes when I awake in the middle of the night, the people who live across the street in the apartment are always up to something. Some are blasting their Tommy Dorsey records, which I sometimes enjoy, dancing jazz routines with brooms or just laughing like lunatics over some darn thing. What a bunch! _

_Everything is fine here but I'm a bit lonely. I don't have many people to talk to and ones that whom I do socialize with are Auntie's friends. They aren't my age and I get awfully bored. I really wish you were here with me. We could have been seeing so many thing here in New York and having the times of our lives. Sure, Auntie would probably have a fit that I brought you into the house and started to babble on about youth these days but it would have been fun. Don't you think so? _

_Luke, I miss you dearly and please write back as soon possible. I'll be waiting. _

_Infinite x's and o's, _

_Thalia Grace_

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated.

I'm a bit new at this whole story writing posting on Fanfiction so cut me some slack if it's not satisfying or to your taste. If any of you want me to write a story or something that you want to read but can't find anywhere or are to lazy to write on, tell me. I'd be happy to do so but I might not for all of them.

Can I ask a favour? May you PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing so far? Please? Pretty please with cherries, sprinkles and whipped cream? *sighs* Anyway… one can hope, now can't they? *Shrugs*

Have a super, duper, terrific and awesome day that is just as awesome as you…

~ RosesOfGold


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

This is a Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan fanfic… It is set in the time of World War II and Thalia and Luke are not demigods in this story.

Here's the next chapter and I'm hopefully going to make this story a long one. I hope you like it and enjoy…

Note: I do not own PJO and I am sure you are all well aware who does…and if ya don't… What has the world become? *sniffles* I really think more people should read PJO. It's absolutely fantastic isn't it? Rick Riordan is beyond words.

Anyway, enough of me blabbing on and on… here is what y'all came for… I think. Ah, whatever.

ONE LAST TIME: ENJOY! :) :) :) :)

* * *

Luke's POV:

_~* (Chicago, Illinois, North America) *~_

A month. It's been one whole month since I saw Thalia Grace. Thalia Grace... what a beautiful name. Her bright blue magical eyes stare into your soul and leave an indescribable sensation. It is said that eyes are the windows to the soul; I have a hunch that her soul is wonderful.

Chicago is great. All bustling with energy and the people blabbing on about whatever's new. I guess one would feel welcome and happy in this town but tell you the truth, I feel absolutely hollow inside. I want to feel happy and have that welcoming feeling inside of me but for some odd reason, I can't.

Uncle Howard is fine. He's one of those stereotypical men with moustaches talking on and on about politics or something awfully high class. He has a small scruffy brown beard and green eyes that stare into the soul. Uncle Howard doesn't pay attention to me quite often. He says that young lads should be independent with brains planted into their heads. I don't know if he means that I should get a brain or not.

I miss Thalia terribly. I haven't received a letter from her in ages... I hope she hasn't forgotten about me. Not after everything that we said on the train station.

The war is raging on and everyday newscasts blast whatever is occurring around the world and how many people died. I don't listen very often but sometimes it just gets to me. Everyone everywhere is so depressed. I wonder when all of this chaos is going to end.

"Oy! Castellan!" A voice shrieks from downstairs, coming from the lobby.

"Yes?" I answer back.

"The mail is here! GO GET IT! Look if there's anything important," Uncle Howard bellows. I slowly get up from my bed, where I was gazing outside the window and walked down the spiral staircase. Just a hint, Uncle Howard is very rich.

I open the burgundy, fancy door and walked down the three steps to the mailbox. There are four letters happily sitting, just waiting to be picked and opened. I grab them out and flip through.

"Three for the grand and oh... one for me," I grin from ear to ear. The letter that is for me... it's from Thalia! Wow... she even remembered the address.

I run upstairs to my tiny room to write to my beloved Thalia. I frantically look through the dressers and drawers, trying to find an ink pen that I could write with. I find a small leaky, black ink pen without a cap. Wow... just brilliant.

_Dear my beloved Thalia, _

_How are you? I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time and in a long time, I mean a month's worth of time. _

_Everything is fine here. Uncle Howard is splendid. Actually to be honest, he doesn't even know I'm here. He is just one of those old geezers with mustaches who seem to be smoking pipes all day and night. I find it absolutely ridiculous... the house smells like a fire engine.  
_

_Chicago is decent. There is nothing really exciting here at least not in my eyes. Maybe it's due to the fact I've visited large urban areas so I don't quite enjoy them any longer. I think you'll find Chicago exciting though...I'm just a lousy old slump.  
_

_I miss you with all my heart. I know we've only met just a little while ago but I feel like I've known you forever. Where have you been all my life? Couldn't I have met you earlier? I don't know when we will every see each other again but I do hope it's soon. Seems like everything in this world has slowed down and all because of the war, the stupid little war. I really do hope it ends soon. Nothing horrible can last forever. _

_I don't know exactly when you will receive this letter but until then, my very best wishes to you, my Thalia with all my heart. I'm horrible at writing letters so please excuse me if this is any bit unexciting to read. _

_Infinite x's and o's (this should be our signature when we're writing to each other), _

_Luke Castellan _

_P.S Terribly sorry about the blotches of ink everywhere on the page. I got your letter in the mail and I was searching for a writing utensil but all I could find was a leaky ink pen. I was just too electrified to find a better pen. _

* * *

_**A/N:** _

I really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated.

Can I ask a favour? May you PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing so far? Please? Pretty please with cherries, sprinkles and whipped cream? *sighs* Anyway… one can hope, now can't they? *Shrugs*

Have a super, duper, terrific and awesome day that is just as awesome as you…

~ RosesOfGold


End file.
